Mortifilia Creatures
There are variety of monsters in both ObsCure and ObsCure II. The most common encountered in Obscure are monsters that resemble ribs and mutated students. There are more larger fiends that have different appearances. Note: There are no official names for the monsters found in ObsCure and ObsCure II. Biter A common enemy, it resembles an organ of some sort with two frog-like feet, no eyes, and a large ribcage-like mouth that opens vertically. They will charge at the player in swarms, but if coaxed into light, they will die in a pool of black blood. They can only endure a couple direct shots. Infected Student They are male students who were the least effected by the plant. They wear a green shirt and jeans, with no shoes. They seem to have lost all of their hair, and have a light greenish tint to their skin. Their eyes are completely white, and their toothless mouths hang down low, where they will open up in three flaps to expose it when feeding. They will swing at the player and chase them in an attempt to kill them, and have a higher health, especially ones shrouded in black halos. Evolved Infected Student A unique version of the Infected Student. It appears locked in a cell in the lower depths of the school, where it will break out and attack with extremely quick swipes and hits. It's main differences are it's strange height, and it's significantly larger mouth flaps. ArbolTrebol Students who suffered the effects of the plant more harshly, and as a result, now appear wildly different in appearance. Their bloody legs are only muscles and tendons covering the bones, which seem to have swelled. The feet are only bones, and are disproportionately large, with toe bones being several inches long and ending in points. The torso is not entirely visible as it is blocked by the absurdly large low-hanging mouth flaps, which are now much more bloody and chunky. The mid-torso is of somewhat average size, but as it goes up, it becomes a large, round mass of flesh in place of the head, which the bloody mouth flaps protrude from. The arms, similarly to the legs, are bloody muscles ending in a big hand with inch-long finger bones that end in points. Their arms are always extended outward, with the hands hanging down. They are much slower than average infected students, but take much more damage to kill. They appear more frequently as the game progresses, and may even appear in forest areas in ObsCure II. Crawler Fly This monster has the look of a giant scorpion fly but a closer inspection reveals its true and disgusting nature: the upper half of its body is made by a disproportionate human fetus that uses a mutated umbilical cord as a tentacle, while the bottom half is an equally gigantic wingless fly that is in charge of locomotion. Herbert Friedman described this kind of abomination as a "Mutation Type 4", something that happens when a contaminated subject is left in a non-sterile environment so it is likely to come into contact with insects or other small parasites, which become part of the metamorphosis mixing their characters with human ones: in layman's terms, he left some Mortifilia-infected fetuses exposed to unprotected environment, so they merged with the flies that swarmed on them. Crab The Crab is an abomination created by the experiments conducted with the Mortifilia by Herbert Friedman. It is a mutation of the type 2, due to the hypertrophy of generalized limbs, which causes gangrenous lesions all over the body. The creature once-human body grew twice the size of a man but became also mutated and warped horribly into something vaguely reminiscent of a giant crab. Queen Possibly the most revolting byproduct of Mortifilia experimentation, the Queen is a "Type 4 Mutation" born by the merging of a Mortifilia-infected human female and a lesser creature, possibly an insect larva or a parasite worm. Its misshapen body, too fat and swollen to move, manifests both animal traits and grossly enlarged primary sexual characteristics: its bloated worm body (aside from two obese human breasts) has a vagina-like opening that covers most of its left side and this orifice, kept stretched by the monster's left arm, expells a swarm of maggots the size of a rat; the right arm is large and disproportionate, aptly used to slam enemies and to shield its only weak spot, its disfigured human head. Category:Creatures Category:Groups Category:Candidates for deletion